Melody Carter
Melody "Mels" Carter is one the main protagonist of the Cursed Village series. She is the only child of Eric and Evelyn Carter. She is currently in a relationship with Jake Ryder. History Melody was born on June 9, 1998. She is daughter of Eric and Evelyn Carter and the descendant of Meredith and Amon. Melody befriended a boy name Asher Kennings at a playground in their village. They became best friends. She thought of Asher as her brother. One day Melody befriended a girl name Kristen Atkins and she introduced Kristen to Asher. The three of them became inseparable. Asher became friends with a boy name Jake Ryder and Melody was content on Jake only being Asher's friend. One day, Asher started to distance himself from the girls. Despite Jake's help, Asher defriended Melody and Kristen. Afterwards, an incident occurred which led to the Atkins' family death. Melody has despised Asher and Jake every since. Personality Melody personality is like the sea. It’s never the same. She can be judgmental during first meetings, but she can grow to like you over time. She has a sassy attitude and likes to think of herself as a queen among her fellow peers. She is slightly insecure and is known to hold a grudge for quite some time. Despite her attitude, Melody is emotionally scarred from the death of her best friend and is crushed by guilt as she believes she indirectly caused her death. She hides a hurt and angry demeanor with writing and passing her classes. She greatly cares for her friends and family willing to risk her life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Melody can be plagued by doubt and criticizes herself whenever she makes an error. Appearance Melody is African American with shoulder-length silky jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Jake considers her to be very pretty. Jake also describes Melody as being "a person whom always smiled," and when Melody is describing her mother later on she mentions that they had the "same dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean." Also, when stopping at her house, Chase talks about how Melody would never be caught dead wearing an outfit similar to Cara’s. Relationships Love Interests Jake Ryder Melody's current love interest is Jake Ryder. The two are shown to be associates in Mirror, Mirror and are shown to have feelings for each other, though secretly. As the story takes off, Jake reveals that he remembers Melody as a girl that always smiled. The two spend time together as Melody taught him French and she saved him from going to the juvenile detention center for holding a a wanted criminal. The two escape at the same time to a worried and slightly irritated Dee and Josh. Later, after the reunion, Jake tells Melody of his affection and the two share a kiss. Later, the two are said to be dating, but the arrival of Darius Steven adds a few complications to their relationship. While Jake is loyal to Melody, she seems to be drawn to Darius because of his similarities to Chase. This leads to Jake becoming annoyed by Darius and even starts a fight between herself and Jake Chase Campbell Chase is Melody's former boyfriend. Despite breaking up, the two remained close friends. It is stated that Melody was still completely in love with and was incredibly territorial. She didnt like when other girls flirted with Chase and even went as far as making everyone hate her. (ex. Cara Wright) It has also been stated that Chase knows of Melody's feelings towards her, but he stills goes out of the way to try to force her out of love. Through all of this, Chase still cares deeply about Melody as she is one of his best friends. Darius Steven Darius and Melody meet in ''Genie?. ''They are very awkward around each other because she thinks that Darius acts much like her frist love Chase. Darius, despite thinking Melody is beautiful, constantly feels her examining him and is confused when she acts like they have been friends forever. However, the two keep finding themselves in awkward situations that leads to a fight between Melody and Jake. Rivals Cara Wright Melody feels jealous and additionally dislikes Cara for her relationship with Chase. Though the two rarely speak one-on-one with each other, Melody does get upset when Chase constantly gives Cara attention all the while forgetting about her. During Red Rose, the two grow closer as Melody begins to address her, not Chase. The two, along with Kristen and Melody, are inseparable as they help everyone get along. Friends Kristen Atkins Kristen is Melody's best friend. The two are inseparable as you never see one without the other. Kristen was previously deceased in the first book, but she and her family were resurrected unintentionally by Melody and Jake. She is crazy protective of Melody and shuns everyone that causes emotional harm to her. Though it has been stated that the girls only argued once and that was the night Kristen died. Family Evelyn Carter: Evelyn is Melody's mother. Not much is said about Melody's mother, but her husband says she is a teenager meeting her favorite band. Melody says that the two look much too similar to not be similar. It is also reported that Evelyn is an example of what Melody is too be in the future. Eric Carter: Eric is Melody's father. Not much is said about Melody's father, but Chase says that up close him and Melody look very much alike. Melody shares his jet black hair and his eye shape. She also has gold specks in her irises like her father. Dee Carter: Dee, which is short for Delia, is Melody's older cousin. She is said to be the scariest girl in school and is extremely protective of Melody. She has a strong dislike of Asher. Melody says that Dee's eyes are darker than hers and that Dee is very dramatic. Enemies Asher Willis was the main antagonist throughout the whole series. Asher and Melody were once best friends until Asher pushed her away and he attempted to harm Kristen. He then went as far as to killing Kristen and trying to repeat the same actions with Melody. Melody says that she can never forgive Asher for the things he has done. Trivia * Melody's middle name means blue in spanish. * Melody is the second youngest person in the series. Etymology Melody is the transferred use of an English vocabulary word which came from a Greek word “melōdia” meaning ‘singing of songs.’ Though her mother has a singing ability that she had hoped would pass onto Melody.